


One Man Show

by Saindra



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Rating: NC17, Transvestite
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>переливная картинка – женщина/мужчина, мужчина/женщина. Перевоплощение или…</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Man Show

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: кроссдрессинг, хотя скорее трансвестизм.  
> Пейринг: "Джаред"/"Дженсен"

**

Суть перевоплощения не в гриме или костюме. Редко приходится играть по-настоящему, проживать свою роль. Зачастую применяется набор актерских штампов, натренированная мимика и поставленный голос. Тогда костюм оказывается лишь одним из приемов отражения персонажа.

Но бывает, что одежда становится частью не только облика, но и внутреннего состояния. К примеру, если надеть брюки на размер больше, где между животом и поясом свободно проходит рука, то тело ощущается похудевшим, стройным, избавившимся от лишнего. Движения становятся более стремительными и порывистыми. Кожа почувствует трение ткани и свободу от ремней и пуговиц, и в то же время остается чувство защищенности - никто не увидит складки на талии под свободной рубашкой.

Обтягивающая одежда сложнее - она открывает больше чем покрывает, выглядит откровеннее чем абсолютная нагота. Прозрачная накидка провоцирует сорвать ее с плеч; тесная майка - стащить к предплечьям, спутать, обездвижить; брюки, подчеркивающие задницу - расстегнуть и завалить, крепко вжимая локоть в поясницу, чтобы ягодицы упирались в пах и напрягались от хлестких ударов.

Зеркала беспощадны к тем, кто ничего не скрывает под одеждой. Особенно зеркала в гримерке, утыканные лампами – эти показывают истинную суть, правдиво говорят насколько ты тот, кого играешь.

Это зеркало тоже не лгало. Две лампы перегорели, но все равно оно правильно отражало резкий овал лица, гладко выбритую кожу на лице и шее, покрытую тонким слоем тонального крема и пудры. Дженсен не стал подводить глаза - это ничего бы не изменило и не добавило. Только губы. Одна из мелочных привилегий женщин - пластиковый футляр, прячущий темно-красную бархатную текстуру. Помада легла жарко и влажно, хотелось слизать непривычное ощущение, но Дженсен лишь сжал салфетку между губами, чтобы не окрасились зубы и каждый вдох не нес в себе аромата парфюмерной отдушки.

Он уже не он. Плотный бордовый корсет охватил грудь, выпрямил спину. От него протянулись по ногам эластичные ленты, заканчивающие зажимами. Дженсен, почти не-Дженсен, а некто, кому до завершающего штриха не хватает совсем немного, достал из ящика под столиком упаковку, раскрыл ее маникюрными ножницами, и два чулка скользкими лентами упали ему на колени.

Плотная, телесная лайкра - ничего вызывающего, вторая кожа с легким матовым отблеском - послушно свернулась в руках. Носок, более плотный, но позволяющий видеть ровный ряд пальцев, сглаженная лодыжка, напряженные мышцы голени – чулок подчеркнул все изгибы и переходы и скрыл несовершенство кожи. Зажимы хищно вцепились в кружевной край, и он – уже «она» - услышал-уловила тихий стон.

Его-«её» визитер. Клиент. Мужчина на софе в помятом пиджаке и влажной рубашке с перекошенным воротничком. Галстук и шляпа лежат рядом, суетливо брошенные, позабытые хозяином.

«Она» надевает второй чулок, не спеша, также как и первый. Театр одного актера-актрисы. «Она» как никто понимает – секс в голове. Много лет сотни мужчин приходят к «ней» за собственными фантазиями. Вот и этот парень, бывший мальчишка, затраханный работой и семьей, в свои тридцать уже ищет удовольствие на стороне. Он женат, кольцо на левой руке вызывающе поблескивает в правдивом свете ламп. Жена наверняка догадывается о его пристрастиях в постели и исправно покупает смазку в аптеке, делает все, чтобы муж не ходил налево, привычно симулирует наслаждение, пряча гримасу боли в подушку, и уверяет себя, что этого достаточно, чтобы удержать. Но это неправда, это величайшая ложь между двумя близкими людьми, не пускающими друг друга в свои фантазии.

«Она» тоже не пустит его в потаенное, спрятанное за плотным корсетом и браслетами на руках. Шрамы на запястьях, где «она» вскрывала вены, чтобы кровью пачкать прокладки и воображать, будто у нее менструация, бесполезная безмолочная грудь, плоский живот, который никогда не округлится - никто не в силах осуществить «ее» мечты.

Туфли на высокой шпильке - острые пятки, фетиш многих и наказание «ее» стопам. Пальцы жестко захвачены узкими носами и в противовес прочной коже «она» набросила полупрозрачный халатик, скрывая широкие плечи.

Парень на софе широко расставил ноги, его раскосые глаза блестят от возбуждения, дыхание прерывистое, и кадык подергивается на шее, скачет тенью от расстегнутого воротничка к подбородку. Брюки в паху натянулись, но он не расстегнул ширинку, не трогает себя – ему нужно совсем другое. И «она» дает ему это – ставит ногу на софу, упираясь узким носком в доверчиво открытый пах.

На парне слишком много надето – великолепное, сильное, желанное тело закрыто слоями тканей. Хотелось опуститься на колени, расстегнуть молнию и принять в рот, глубоко до горла. Алым кольцом губ оставить следы на возбуждении, заклеймить его порочное желание и удовлетворить свое. Но не сейчас.

Сейчас парень наклоняется и прижимается губами к нежной коже над краем чулка с внутренней стороны бедра. Лижет, засасывает, стонет, прижимается грудью к голени. Расстегивает зажимы и скатывает чулок также медленно как «она» надевала, отмечая горячим ртом каждый дюйм открывшейся кожи. Потом опускается на колени и снимает второй чулок, шершавыми ладонями стягивая его к щиколотке, и когда поднимает глаза, полные обожания и желания – «она» исчезает.

Одинокое шоу закончено. Чтобы Дженсен не играл – тому, кто стоит перед ним на коленях, нужен он, Дженсен, внутри любого образа, любой обертки.

Чулки собрались на щиколотках нежными оковами, Дженсен сбросил туфли, и пол под горячими пальцами, измученными сдавливанием, кажется ледяным. В фильмах, полных страсти, одежда легко рвется в руках любовников, но на самом деле сложно порвать эластичную ткань стрингов, поэтому Дженсен снимает их, намеренно наклоняясь ниже, почти касаясь накрашенными губами лохматой макушки коленопреклоненного. Эрекции нет, но она и не нужна. Возбуждение внутри, в груди, сдавленной шнуровкой, оно скатывается дрожью по рукам к пальцам, расстегивающим молнию на брюках. Оно усиливается от ощущения твердого члена в кулаке, от вида запрокинутой на софу головы.

Медленно опускаться на член неудобно, мышцы сопротивляются, требуют сильного толчка, чтобы раздвинуться и принять внутрь. Но хочется растянуть ощущение проникновения, немного болезненное, но необходимое, только голод требует свое – колени подкашиваются, и Дженсен заполняет себя изнутри. Но и этого мало – нужно движение, вверх-вниз, жесткое, быстрое, чтобы тело выгнулось в сильных руках, послушно-непослушное, чтобы внутри без перерыва прокатывалась горячая волна, как крепкий виски по пищеводу. Отличие лишь в том, что следующий глоток алкоголя не дает такого же обжигающего ощущения, только пьянит, а каждый толчок лишь усиливает желание, темп увеличивается, наслаждение течет по коже, собирается в члене и выплескивается белым тягучим жаром.

Член внутри него толкается сильнее, содрогается – чувственно, горько, и останавливается. Дженсен держится руками в край софы, корсет мокрый насквозь, чулки изорваны об шершавый пол. Это было их шоу, двоих, без боя с тенью, без борьбы с собственными фантазиями в одиночестве.


End file.
